The present invention refers to concrete or ceramics elements, in particular for the creation of floor or wall coverings, said elements being in the form of paving stones, ceramics tiles or trough stones. A multitude of paving stones, on one hand, and of ceramics tiles, on the other hand, are known which comprise decorative elements or are shaped in such a manner, respectively, that certain motifs are formed when they are laid out. Generally, however, unless the smallest of mosaic stones are used, these elements are too limited in their applications to allow the formation of any figures at random, including e.g. all letters, numbers or known symbols. EP-A-415,093 discloses a pentagonal stone which allows to lay out some motifs while a great number of figures, numbers or symbols cannot be produced, much less without cutting part of the stones.